


do you even still love me?

by cyoza



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Sorry guys, this ones just a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Dick throws himself into Nightwing, at the cost of someone very important to him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638592
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	do you even still love me?

The dull, intense throb between his eyebrows let Dick know that he’d been sat at the control station for far too long. The words on the computer screen had begun to blur into each other 20 minutes ago but still he forced himself to focus and finish typing up the report. 

Becoming Nightwing was a pivotal moment in his life. Putting on the suit felt like the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle of his life had been snapped into place. But now it was difficult to let go of the rhythm so all it felt like he was doing recently was working and patrolling. 

However, he could hardly complain. He’d spent too long trying to find his place in the world and figuring out his identity to lose sight of what it was all for. 

‘Are you nearly done? I made dinner.’ Kory’s melodic voice sounded from the door, easing some of the tension from his body. 

‘Nearly. You get started and I’ll have some later.’ He told her, turning his head slightly towards her but keeping concentration on the screen so as to not lose his place. 

‘Of course you will.’ Kory muttered dryly. 

Her biting tone halted his fingers on the keyboard.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ He asked, turning to face her but he simply captured a glimpse of her fiery hair as she disappeared into the hallway. 

‘Kory?’ He called after her but he was only met with more silence. 

So, he stood and followed her into the dining room, his heart plummeting to his feet when he reached it. The room was lowly lit, the only illumination coming from the various candles placed on the long dining room table. At the head of the table were two plates of what looked like homemade pizza and a bottle of red wine between them, half of its contents in the glass in front of where Kory sat. 

He took a moment to observe her as she picked up the glass and gulped back a generous sip. Her hair was piled on top of her head, a style that he’d once told her he loved because he reveled in unclipping it and watching it cascade down her shoulders. He could only see the sweetheart neckline of black garment she wore but he recognised it, again, as one of his favourite dresses on her. She’d obviously gone to a lot of effort and Dick wracked his brain to figure out why. 

Then it hit him. 

Their anniversary. 

He’d forgotten their 1 year anniversary. 

‘Kory…’ He started with a sigh, making his way to sit at the place she’d laid out for him.

‘Yeah.’ She said blankly, taking yet another sip from the large glass of wine. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He apologised, trying to catch her eye but she refused to look at him and instead stared down at the glass in her hand. 

‘You know, I’ve been hearing that a lot from you lately and I’m starting to wonder if you even mean it anymore or you’re saying it just because you think I need to hear it.’ 

Dick didn’t say anything, not really knowing what to say. He’d fucked up big time and a simple ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t going to cut it this time.

‘Did you know I’ve been waiting here for an hour? Just waiting to see if you’d remember by yourself what today was.’ Kory let out a soft chuckle, devoid of any humour. ‘Throughout the day I gave you the benefit of the doubt, I thought he’s got a lot on his mind, it’s okay that he forgot. Maybe I should surprise him instead. I thought you’d at least remember to come have dinner with me but....’ 

Dick felt his heart clench at her words, feeling lower than he had in a long time. It was rare that Kory was sad about anything, even with everything that had happened with her family and her sister, she tried to stay as positive as possible. The fact that he was the one who hurt her caused him more pain that he could have ever anticipated. 

He leaned forward and removed the wine glass from her hand before setting it on the table. She finally looked up at him then, her emerald orbs glazed over as he took her unresisting hands in his. 

‘Kory, I’m so sorry I forgot. I really am.’ He repeated regretfully. 

‘But that’s just the thing, Dick. It’s not just that you forgot today. For the last few months, it's been as if the only thing important to you is being Nightwing and I know how much it means to you but it’s getting to the point where I’m wondering if I even factor into your life anymore. All I can think about is how you missed my work fundraiser or how I have to go to teacher's meetings by myself or how I fall asleep in that huge bed alone almost every night. And it sucks, Dick, it really sucks.’ 

‘Kory-’ He started yet again, but she cut him off. 

‘Do you even still love me?’ She asked abruptly, turning her body so she could look at him directly. 

Shock coursed through him. How could she even ask him that?

‘Of course I do. You know I do.’ 

‘Do I? I can’t even remember the last time you touched me. I mean really touched me. Or even when we spent more than 10 minutes alone outside of the times you accidentally wake me up when you get back from patrolling at god knows what time in the morning.’ Kory swallowed, slipping her hands from his to place them back in her lap, her eyes following suit. 

‘I don’t know. Maybe we should press pause on this. It’s okay that your priorities are different now. Things change and between the kids and your job as well as everything else, maybe this isn’t the right time to do this. I can’t feel like a last priority anymore, Dick, not when we’re supposed to be equally in this together. Maybe you just focus on being Nightwing for now. I’ll still be here to support you, just not in the same way.’ 

Dicks heartbeat hammered in his chest, feeling at a loss. He knew he’d been preoccupied but for Kory to feel like this, it had to be bad, really bad. But he didn’t even know where to begin to rectify it. So he started with the truth and hoped it would work itself out from there. 

‘Kory, I want this. I want you. I love you.’ He professed and leaned further into her to make sure she was really hearing him, drawing her eyes to his. 

But she merely gave him a sad smile and cupped his cheek tenderly, even as the tears spilled over, leaving glistening trails on her cheeks. 

‘I’m not sure that’s enough anymore, Dick.’ She admitted quietly, dropping her hand from his cheek and standing. 

Much to his horror, his throat clenched and burned with emotion. A part of him knew that if he let her go now, they would never recover. So he gripped her hand as she turned to walk away, stopping her in her stride. 

‘Please, Kory. Don’t do this.’ His voice sounded hoarse, even to him. Clearing his throat he spoke again. ‘Please, just - I can’t do this without you. I need you, like this. You’re the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to see before I sleep. I don’t want to take a break. I want you. I promise - I promise I’ll do better. Just please..give me a chance to. Please, we can work it out.’ He pleaded, his own eyes filling with tears. 

Kory said nothing in response, merely looking down on him as her lower lip trembled. She allowed the moment to stretch on in silence as she searched for something in him. Eventually she let out a sigh and squeezed his hand, settling back down on the seat opposite him. 

‘Okay then.’ She let out a tired sigh. ‘Let’s work it out.’

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt, that I didn't have the chance to upload before I got sick. 
> 
> Apparently I'm really finding easier to write angst than fluff right now but I will be trying with fluff because honestly I (and everyone probably) could use the positivity.


End file.
